Ariel
Ariel is the main protagonist of the Disney film The Little Mermaid. The semi protagonist of The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea. And the main protagonist of The Little Mermaid 3 Ariels beginning. Physical Appearance When Ariel becomes a human, the only article of clothing she wore was her seashell bra, but wears an old sail from a shipwreck with some rope to keep it closed, fashioned by her friend, Scuttle. Being prepared for dinner, she wears a pink and white gown, silver barrettes in her hair, and pearl white earrings. Getting ready for bedtime, she wears a pink nightgown. After being taken in by Prince Eric, she wears a dress with light blue long sleeves, a dark blue bodice, and a blue (sometimes white) shirt. She also wears a big royal blue bow in her hair and black heels. After she's turned into a human once again, she wears a light blue glittering dress. After she kisses Eric, during their wedding, she wears a white wedding dress with a sparkling golden tiara on her veil. During and after her daughter Melody's christening, she wears a gold and white dress and a low ponytail decorated with a white bow. She also wears a periwinkle gown with an up-do decorated with a golden tiara with green and white gems on her necklace and earrings during Melody's 12th birthday party, with her hair being shorter due to it being adjusted. She still wears the same up-do with a green peasant dress when she's on Eric's ship and a blue and white dress with light blue earrings in the song "Here on the Land and Sea" in the second movie. In one of the video games, she wears an aqua-colored gown with a matching flower on the side of her hair. Ariel Transformation (The Little Mermaid) In order for Ariel to become a human she goes to Ursula to get away to become a human. She make Ariel sign a contract and takes her voice through hypnosis and puts it in her shell necklace leaving Ariel without being able to talk. Then a giant bubble comes out of Ursula's cauldron and swallows Ariel and begins to transform Ariel into Human. It is shown to be very painful as her tail split to two and turns into legs. Ariel also loses her ability to breath under water as well. Later after she gets on the boat to stop Eric to stop Vanessa who is really just Ursula in disguise. Ariel comes onto the ship now soaked and wet. The shell necklace smashes in front of her as she gets her voice back. She and Eric were about to kiss but the sunsets on the final day as Ariel rises up in pain and falls to the ground. Ariel now with a tail is grabbed by Ursula and is dragged to the bottom of the ocean. For some reason when Ariel is under water her dress is gone even though it was on when she was dragged under water. It could've fallen of when they were swimming but that doesn't explain why she has her sea shell brawl, though could've had it under dress. Ariel Transformation (Return To The sea) In the half way part of the second movie Ariel's daughter Melody has run away to find out more about her origins. So in order to find her she decides to become a mermaid again. So she gets to the top of the ship she and Eric were on and raised her arms and head up with her eyes closed. Triton uses his magic which causes Ariel to glow gold and the light begins to swirl around her as she begins to lift into the air as she begins to glow brighter and brighter. We then go up to Ariels face and top part of her green dress. Her hair which was in tied begins to undo it self as the right part of her face is facing to the screen as all her hair undos as it pass the right part of her face. Then she turns her head so we can see the left part we see that Ariels earrings have disappeared do to the Transformation getting better. Her hair then passes in front of her dress as it goes it is somehow gone and has her sea shell braw back. The glowing disappears as Ariel opens her eyes and smile's to see her as a mermaid now. Trivia/Goofs * Before Ariel gets her voice back she is barefoot, but when she gets it back she has shoes on. * When Ariels transforms back into a mermaid, she has her dress on but when she's dragged back into the ocean by Ursula it's gone and she has her shell bra on somehow. * Just like her Daughter when they transform back into there original forms they go through intense pain like there stepping on glass. * When Ariel turns back into a woman her eyes are green instead of blue * Before Ariel crashes the wedding her dress sleeves are white, but when she gets on board her sleeves are blue. * In the first film she is shown to be able to wright but does't wright anything when she's human to tell Eric. * Ariels clothes in the second film when she's transforming from a woman into a mermaid her clothes disappear. When we see Ariel she is fully clothed as her hair is coming untangled she turns her head when she turns her head her back her earring are gown. When her hair comes in front of her clothes and then pass her clothes are gown. It's unknown where her cloves go or if they come back when she turns back into a woman. Gallery Screen Shot 2016-07-09 at 11.43.10.png|Ursula now begins the transformation as ariel who can't talk looks nervous. Screen Shot 2016-07-09 at 11.44.06.png|A giant bubble comes out of the cauldron and consoles Ariel. Screen Shot 2016-07-09 at 11.46.42.png|Ariel begins to transform as a green swirl begins to appear around ariels tail. Screen Shot 2016-07-09 at 11.46.33.png|Ariel now transforming begins to feel the transformation pain. Screen Shot 2016-08-12 at 14.49.46.png|Ariel tries to talk to Eric but can't without her voice as she clenches her neck in weirdness. Screen Shot 2015-11-13 at 23.33.32.png|Ariel about to kiss Eric. Screen Shot 2015-11-13 at 23.33.55.png|The sun sets so Ariel starts to turn back to normal. Screen Shot 2015-11-13 at 23.34.26.png|Ariel lunges up in extreme pain. Screen Shot 2015-11-13 at 23.37.03.png|Ariel no longer having legs falls to the ground. Screen Shot 2015-11-13 at 23.39.13.png|Ariel now with her dress on but now with a mermaid tail with Eric confused. Screen Shot 2015-11-14 at 03.39.20.png|Ariel now a mermaid is now forcefully trapped by Ursula and is taken into the ocean again. Screen Shot 2016-07-09 at 11.38.40.png|Ariel about to get grabbed by Ursula. Screen Shot 2015-12-15 at 22.06.56.png|Ariel now shining gold begins to lift in the air with Ariels eye's closed. Screen Shot 2015-12-15 at 22.07.32.png|Ariel now in the air Ariels arms now with golden particles floating around her. Screen Shot 2015-12-15 at 22.09.13.png|Ariel now with particles all over place and now very high is about to change.